truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shion Alsedo
Shion Alsedo is a fictional character in the world of Scars of Time, found in both the eponymous roleplay and in the sequel, Gateway to Destiny. He is one of the main protagonist characters and acts as one of the more powerful fighters in the group, as well as serving as Captain of the Dragon Riders. History Shion was born in Alderidge to Regent Alsedo and Melody Alsedo, a painter and housewife respectively. His childhood was simple growing up in the village. At school Shion was an average student, more interested in adventure and learning how to swing a sword than in completing sums. On his first day of school he met Cole Koreon, a young boy of the same age. The two became instant best friends, and this friendship continued for the rest of their lives. As youngsters they would get up to all sorts of mischief, and at age seven they became associated with Rhea, a girl who moved to the village from a small hamlet nearby. The three became fast friends and had many adventures as children, the most prominent being finding a Dragons egg in the Alderidge mountains and helping it to hatch, looking after the hatchling in the abandoned warehouse in the village. The children grew up together, and Shion made it known that he wanted to sign up to the army. Things became difficult for Cole and Shion during their middle teens; promise was seen in Cole's almost prodigal knowledge of machinery, and the red-headed boy was called to the Capital of Sparda to train in engineering. Shion and Cole parted ways, and Shion spent the next couple of years in Alderidge, only visiting Cole in the city very occasionally. With Cole out of the picture, Shion became closer to Rhea, of whom missed Cole as well. The two became almost inseperable, and their friendship blossomed into a relationship. Their relationship was something of an oddity, in that they tended to argue and then make up through sex. Rhea had an insatiable lust at times, and her and Shion would have sex in a variety of colourful places including a cupboard, the abandoned barn and in the mountains. Their relationship continued at their place of work; in their late teens the two of them signed up to the army together, both becoming part of the Dragon Rider division in the Capital city. It was here that they became reunited with Cole, who was studying at the University of Aspectology in the Capital. Shion and Rhea's relationship continued for the next couple of years, and only met a snag when Shion was promoted over Rhea. After this happened, the two drifted apart when career became more important. They broke up within another few months, and Shion continued ascending through the ranks of Dragon Rider. Rhea left the Dragon Riders for personal reasons and rarely saw Shion again. Shion was promoted at 22 to Captain of the Dragon Riders, and served in this role since. Role in Scars of Time Season 1 In Season 1, Shion plays a minor role, barely representative of the importance that he later has within the narrative. He is seen at various key points through Season 1 as an enemy to the group, although is never confronted nor identified until Season 2. He is referenced in the select few Garuuzian scenes alongside Cole, the two of them working for the Garuuzian army. Shion is building up a strong defensive and Cole is working on missiles. Season 2 Shion's importance comes into play in Season 2. He is first scene during the opening chapter, which focuses on he and Cole speaking about launching their first attack against Alvasta. The attack is in the form of an Aspect missile, which strikes the Griffin Academy and kills many within. Following this scene, Shion later returns as the saviour of Ranna Forena. When she is washed up on the shores of Garuuz after escaping Arden with Quince, Shion saves her life and helps her to recover. When she regains consciousness he finds out that she is Alvastan, and, after seeing Quince too - a Griffin of the hated Alvastan Kingdom - decides to take them to Sparda for trial. They are taken to the Capital by Shion, who remains distant to the both of them at first, although grows more affectionate towards them by the time they arrive. He does not see Ranna as being guilty of anything in particular, and attempts to lessen her sentence. However, his gestures are not necessarily needed. Sparda himself takes pity on the girl, sensing something about her that he has a deep affection for. He allows her to live, and learns much from her when she speaks of Soviel Archon and his dark designs, and Shion was given another task. He was sent to Alvasta to learn of Soviel's plans. During this time, Shion attended an aristocratic ball and pretended to be a foreign Alvastan aristocrat. He met Gemna Til Armados during this time, and learnt about the atrocities that Soviel had spoken about commiting. With Shion's help, Gemna was able to escape from Alvasta, and the two flew back to Garuuz. Shion spent the rest of Season 2 as the party leader and main protagonist alongside Ranna. His knowledge of commandering and his combat prowess proved invaluable during the quest. Shion's final battle was against Epsilion Nabreus, fighting over the love of Gemna. Shion was victorious, and led the battle the following day against Soviel. He was witness to Soviel's demise, and escaped with Aerin and Ranna from the crumbling Tower of Redemption. As the rocks fell around Callous, Shion and the others managed to survive. They returned to the wreckage but found no trace of the Griffins, Redeemed in Soviel's death, nor Callous. At the end of Season 2, Shion is seen returning to Garuuz with his wife-to-be, Gemna. Role in Gateway to Destiny Shion's role in Gateway to Destiny is minor, although it reveals much about his character. It is clear that in his older age, he and Gemna are happily married, having had three children: Kore, Ava and Leon. The family seem close, and Shion has retired early from the Dragon Riders, having earnt enough money to sustain his family. He provides information to the group and holds the original Scars of Time tome written by Callous Saigen. Relationships Shion has had two serious relationships in his life. Romantic relationships include Rhea and Gemna. Rhea was his first girlfriend, and the two of them remained together for several years - firstly in Alderidge Village and then for a couple of years in the Dragon Rider division. Their relationship came to an end when Shion was promoted above the competitive Rhea, and she couldn't stand his career being more important than herself. Gemna, Shion's second major lover and his future wife, was met during an aristocratic Alvastan ball which Shion attended. He wooed Gemna, and that night the two of them even slept together, overcome by lust. In the wake of this passionate night, Gemna expressed her worries to Shion about Soviel and the future of Alvasta, and even revealed that she knew that he was Alvastan. She confided in him that she wished to leave her position as a Divine Enforcer and escape Alvasta while there was still a chance. Shion saved Gemna and the two fell in love throughout the events in Scars of Time. Although Gemna was often left at home, being a politician rather than a fighter, Shion and her spent much of the roleplay together. Their relationship continued, and they married a year after the events of The Scars of Time. Gemna first gave birth to Kore, and then three years later fell pregnant with twins, Ava and Leon. Shion's family remained happy, even after the events of Gateway to Destiny. Other than romantic relationships, Shion is known as having the deepest friendship of any character within the roleplays, even moreso than Ranna and Aerin. Shion and Cole were together since five years of age until Cole's death, which hurt him deeply. In the wake of Cole's death, Shion cried for the first time in the roleplay, and swore absolute revenge on Soviel. Trivia Shion's name is a reference to the early video game on the Sega Master System, 'Wonder Boy in Monsterland'. The name is also that of a female character in Xenosaga, which is referenced in the roleplay on two occasions. During one scene, Shion says, 'Let's begin our saga', to which Cole answers, 'Our Xenosaga?'. At another time, Cole and Shion are accused of being too close to each other by Ranna and Aerin, to which Cole retorts, If we were in a relationship Shion would be the girl. Shion replies, Why would I be the girl?, and Cole says, because you have a girls name.